


Fire

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Canon-Typical Violence, Critical Role Relationship Week, Dreams, Gen, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Caleb dreams.Spoilers for the finale of Campaign 1 and Campaign 2 Episode 18.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Relationship Week 2018!](http://vexahliaderolo.tumblr.com/post/174551001418/what-is-critical-role-relationship-week-critical) Today's pairing is Caleb & Vax!
> 
> Spoilers for the finale of Campaign 1 and Campaign 2 Episode 18.

Fire.

Caleb had dreamed this before, many times.

Soon, he would start to hear the cries for help over the roar of the flames. He would remember how they devoured the house and everything—everyone—in it, and he would wake with renewed despair and the knowledge that it was all because of him.

The roar grew louder, and he began to hear a woman's voice—his mother—screaming. But the roar overtook the sound of her fear, the shattering of wooden beams somewhere nearby startling him.

And suddenly there were more screams, more people, and Caleb turned from the front of his home just in time to see the dragon swoop down and pour fire onto the rest of the unsuspecting town.

He frowned; this place was not Blumenthal at all, but somewhere else. The woman whose final sobbing he heard was not his mother... but someone else's.

The dragon roared again, and Caleb saw a once-great city center, the jewel of a kingdom, reduced to ash and volcanic dust. He watched as the dragon swooped into a crack in the ground, an attempt to escape, so he gave chase on black-feathered wings.

He would not let this creature get away. This creature which had wreaked such destruction on everything he loved. On every _one_ he loved. He would put a final end to its reign. He would protect his friends. He would have his vengeance.

When he plunged the dagger in, the death rattle of the great beast was lost under the quiet sound of the song his mother used to sing to wake him.

A rush of exultation went through him as his foe crashed to the ground, and there was a whisper:

_"So too will the ones who have wronged you fall."_

Caleb woke.

The others were rolling up their bedrolls and preparing for another day of travel toward Hupperdook. A large raven sat on the back of the cart. It called once to Caleb before taking flight.

"Jester, did you see that?"

"See what, Caleb?" she asked, as she tossed her pack into the cart.

"That bird—the raven."

Jester squinted in the direction Caleb was looking, shading her eyes in the early morning sun. "Nope; why, was it cute? Tell me earlier next time, I want to see it!"

Caleb nodded, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was the raven who had given him the whispered promise. "I will."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175053145513/fire)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
